unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chef Job
Synopsis Uncle Grandpa was going to fix about the Chef Sonny's cooking problem. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Chef Sonny *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Transcript Opening *(Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) *Uncle Grandpa: What's cooking, good looking? *(Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) Cooking Room *Chef: Yoooou! You terrible personality of mistaken man! Aren't you lost your mind or something? Get... it... right... you... stupid... IDIOT! Now get it right! *Chef Sonny: Yes sir. Okay, I'll gonna get some onions... yeah... and Meats... and uhhhhh.... Bandages, pans, pancakes, potatoes, buns, pickles, ketchup, mud pie, mustard, rattle, strawberry, chicken and also a pie! Now to stir it up... REALLY REALLY FAST!!! WHOA! I'm gonna fall on the ground!! No! NO! NOOOOO!! at Chef *Chef: What a mess. Wow, you mixed up a great recipe. Wow, bravo. Braaavoooooo... YOU SON OF A BEE STING, you have to splat over. You are never ever ever seen it again! Like a BURNING PATIOS!! *Chef Sonny: Well, I was just a little bit. *Chef: WRONG!! Now just get it right, or else..... *Chef Sonny: Or else what? *Chef: Or else... I WILL BE FORCED TO FIRED YOU! *Chef Sonny: Okay okay okay okay okay! Sheesh. *Chef: And... shush... the... sheesh. *Chef Sonny: Okay, I will do this the right one. Sighs Alright. Banana, ghost, bats, underwear, buns, shoes, mustard, pans, whales, chickens, peas, Tornadoes, VHS Tapes, DVD's, Cheese, hot dog, salad and mixed up foods! Now let's stirring it up really really REALLY GREAT! stirs it faster and faster and faster I'm... started.. to... messed... up... right... now!!! Gasps No no no no no no no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Sonny spills out of everything. Everybody's screams and gets out of the resturant grumpy No! Wait! Come back! *Chef: GRRRR!!! Blubbering Ooooh... YOOOOU... I... THIS... NOOOOO!!!!! You spilled the whole entire restuarant! You failed, sonny! You cannot hire him, YOU'RE FIRED!!!! grabs the chef's hat off at Chef Sonny *Chef Sonny: Man, I can't believe I got fired for my job! I'll never learn again. This is the worst restaurant I've ever had! And I even missed everything! Crying *Girl Voice: Sonny. *Chef Sonny: sighs It's just a sweet beautiful voice. *Old Man Voice: Sonny! *Chef Sonny: Wait, this is old man's voice. *Sing-a-long voice: Sonnyyyy! *Chef Sonny: Okay, now I'm so scared. *Yeller voice: SONNY!!! *Chef Sonny: It's just a curse of the Yeller mocking voice and... Uncle Grandpa? *Uncle Grandpa: Hey Sonny! *Chef Sonny: Uncle Grandpa, you're here to help me! *Uncle Grandpa: Well, what seems to be the trouble? *Chef Sonny: I'm sad, because I didn't make a good cooker. *Uncle Grandpa: Well, that's a naughty stinker. But I can make a greatest cooker. Which is important to know that someone else has been cooked. Soooo..... are you going to make a great cooker? *Chef Sonny: Why, Yes! I do! Let's make it together, Uncle Grandpa! *Uncle Grandpa: Alright! Now let's go make a better cooking! Come on, sonny! Let's make some into it! This calls for... CHEF UNCLE GRANDPA, THE ULTIMATE IN COOKING MAKER! *Chef Sonny: Wow, nice uniform. *Uncle Grandpa: Uhhhh, yeaaah, I supposed so. We should make ourselves together. That makes it's you! *Belly Bag: Yeah, unless even a good cooker is the best son I've ever had. *Uncle Grandpa: With pleasure, Belly Bag, with pleasure. Now let's go make a perfect pie. *Chef Sonny: You do? *Uncle Grandpa: Of course! What could possibly go wrong about being a chef? Okay, here’s your first lesson: Homemade pies do not have to be perfect. Really. This is a hard lesson to learn because we want that perfectly crimped and beautifully burnished pie crust so badly! I completely understand. But when your pie crust rips in half while you’re transferring it to the pan or when you don’t have quite enough dough to make those tall, crimped edges, it’s OK. Remind yourself that at the end of the day, you still have pie, and that’s all that matters. *Chef Sonny: Are you sure you wanna do this? *Uncle Grandpa: Sure, just do what I do. *Chef Sonny: Uhhh, what about Mr. Gus? *Uncle Grandpa: It's just right behind me. *Mr. Gus: Yup, guess who. Gus walks away *Chef Sonny: Well, okay. That's very rare and odd. *Uncle Grandpa: Yeah. I know. Next lesson: The more you make pies, the better you’ll be. Making pie crust is a lot like riding a bike — it takes a lot of practice before you can pull it off every time. I was just as astounded as you the first time I pulled a pie out of the oven and saw that it hadn’t shrunk, collapsed, burnt, or otherwise become disfigured. I don’t want to jinx myself by saying that I’m now a pie-making pro, but I really do feel that each pie I’ve made has been better than the last. Remember, you are a pie-making pro. *Chef Sonny: Yeah, maybe that was just a little bit. *Uncle Grandpa: Well, okay then. As your wish. Tiger, did you get some cream? roars Thank you, my wonderful lady. Pie crusts are made by working fat into flour — when the fat melts during baking, it leaves behind layers of crispy, flaky crust. Yum. But just what fat you use in your pie is a matter of much debate — one that really boils down to personal preference. All-butter pie crusts have a lovely, rich flavor, but because butter is brittle when cold and softens quickly, it can be difficult to work with. Lard and shortening are easier to work with and, arguably, make flakier crusts, but can leave your crust tasting a little bland. A good solution is to use a mix of both butter and lard or shortening. The recipe below calls for all butter, but feel free to substitute half the butter for shortening or lard if you prefer. The flakiness of a crust is a result of both the fat that you use and how much you work the fat into the flour before adding the water. Because of its higher melting temperature and its unique structure, lard and shortening make the flakiest crusts. But you can still make a very flaky crust using all-butter (or a mix) by not over-incorporating the butter into the flour — cut it into the flour just until you see pieces no larger than peas. Conversely, if you like a very tender crust, work the butter or lard into the flour until it resembles bread crumbs. Well, Chef Sonny? What do you making? *Chef Sonny: Homemade pie. *Uncle Grandpa: Okay, but you gonna keep it warmer! One universal truth when making crusts is that you need to keep everything cool, particularly the butter (or lard…or shortening). Warm butter will be absorbed by the flour instead of coating it, resulting in a tougher, less flaky crust. Once you take the butter out of the fridge, work quickly to make the pie crust. Refrigerate the dough between each step. If you want to make a pie during hot weather, try to make it in the morning or in the evening when the temperature is a little cooler. You can also refrigerate your rolling pin and cutting board. Or just work quickly and refrigerate frequently. Last but not least, there are lots of ways to make your pie extra-pretty. I love brushing the top with a simple glaze of egg yolk thinned with a little water. This makes a burnished, glowing crust. A friend of mine brushes her crusts several times during baking to make them even more golden and shiny. You can also brush the crust with cream or sprinkle it with a handful of large-grain sugar. Sparkly! If you’re ready to level-up your pie, try weaving the top crust into a lattice. It’s not that hard, but looks oh-so-pretty. So try it! Tell me what you think! *Chef Sonny: a homemade pie Mmmm! That wasn't so bad! Now that's the best cooker ever! Thanks Uncle Grandpa! Now I'll have to make a whole lot of meals... as the CUSTOMERS OF THE RESTAURANT!!! come in the resturant. Montage of Chef Sonny is cooking a perfect meals and everyone is eating the perfect meals Goodbye! Thank you and come again! *Chef: GRRRR!! *Chef Sonny: Uh-oh. *Chef: You.... YOOOOOU..... REALLY ARE A MAGNIFICENT COOKER! Here's the tip! Here's the million bucks! HERE'S AN EMMY! I can't believe that you cook the perfect food at the first place! Keep up a good work, pal! *Chef Sonny: YES!!! Thanks, Uncle Grandpa! *Uncle Grandpa: Anytime pal. Come on, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, let's go split it up. roars and flies off Intermission *Grandpa is breaking parts on the ground and put it back together *Uncle Grandpa: Now it's time to do some tricks! Grandpa tears up a half That's two, you know. Grandpa forms himself and walks away Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes